<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please... by Kira_Dattei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413794">Please...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei'>Kira_Dattei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Immortal Found Family, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pre-Canon, Protective Everyone, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been listening to Joe scream for hours but soon they’d be able to do something about it.</p><p>Prompt: "Stop, please..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache &amp; Booker | Sebastien le Livre &amp; Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not a whump writer so I can't promise a huge amount of whump in all of these. I just picked the prompt from each day that actually sparked an idea and ran with it.<br/>I'm mostly using these as a way to get a feel for the characters and I simply love the relationships given in canon and wanted to explore them.<br/>Joe is the lucky whumpee for most of these because I just love him.</p><p>These are all going to be one-shots and none of them are necessarily connected to each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky was pissed. Enough that Andy was pretty sure that term didn’t adequately describe him sufficiently anymore.</p><p>Not that she blamed him. She was ready to kill quite a few people herself as she only became when one of her family were hurt in a way that went beyond just what normally happened in a fight.</p><p>These disgusting fucks were going to die and it wasn’t going to be pretty.</p><p>Booker mostly looked unsettled, though for him that was pretty significant. He didn’t tend to get unsettled.</p><p>He also hadn’t been around yet when some disgusting assholes decided to put their healing to the test through violent rape. It didn’t happen too often, only a handful of times between all of them, but it was one thing that took a long time for any of them to work past.</p><p>And she knew it had been at least four hundred years since the last time Joe was raped. She hadn’t seen him or Nicky for about three years after that, only receiving letters from Nicky to let her know when and where they were moving to.</p><p>It had been one of the longer times those two had stayed away, especially since they had lost Quynh and Andy hadn’t handled it well. She hadn’t accomplished much in that time either, following a town behind them so that she could be near as soon as they needed her. She never told them that she’d been hovering so close but those two had always been good at figuring things out and she wouldn’t be surprised if they’d known all along.</p><p>Andy was worried for Joe. He’d been pulled away from the room they were locked away in almost two hours ago and his screams were becoming less defiant, his cries of pain no longer mixed with insults and she hadn’t heard any sounds of surprise or pain from any of the men besides Joe for a long time now. And considering it was Joe, who was the worst of them when it came to taunting enemies, for him to start to falter in fighting back was something to be concerned over. She hoped it was just a matter of him letting himself rest, knowing that strength had to be conserved for the right time when it hadn’t been enough in the current predicament. She hoped for that so much because the alternative was that he was already pulling away, giving up on what was happening and she hated thinking that Joe had been forced to that.</p><p>Again, it wasn’t like him so it would show how bad what they were doing to him really was.</p><p>It was probably why Nicky looked like he was about to rip his arm clean off to get free. He’d been violent since they had come in and taken Joe away, boasting of what they were going to do to him, what they were going to stick in him. One of them hadn’t judged his distance from Nicky well enough though and hadn’t been able to get away before Nicky had broken his neck. The rest hadn’t even tried to punish him for doing so either, Andy picking up on the fear in their expressions as they’d left them again.</p><p>She didn’t even bother trying to convince him to control himself, not when he was this far gone. He wouldn’t hear her. Only Joe would be able to pull Nicky back at this point.</p><p>Really, it was their captor’s fault for thinking it was a good idea to do what they were doing to Joe within earshot. They’d obviously thought in their hubris that it was the perfect way to taunt and break down their remaining captives before getting to work on them and just couldn’t fathom how much of an absolutely shitty idea it was. They should have done it in a soundproof room on the opposite side of the compound if they’d wanted to weaken the three they’d left behind. Not knowing at all what happened to Joe in this time would have been a distraction and wouldn’t have stoked all of their protective instincts they had for each other.</p><p>Booker suddenly let out a sound of victory as the cuff that had been around one of his wrists fell to the floor. She frowned over at him.</p><p>“Are you serious? Two hours?” she chastised him.</p><p>“I’m not that good at picking locks yet. And I’ve never done it without seeing what I was doing. Do you have any idea how lucky we are that I even brought them this time? Joe had to practically shove them in my pocket.”</p><p>“How many times does he have to tell you why he doesn’t go anywhere without his kit?” Andy retorted as <strong>Booker moved his hands in front of him and got to work on the other cuff on his wrist.</strong></p><p>It was times like this that she wished that she’d been able to pick up on that skill. But the fine motions and extreme patience necessary just weren’t to her strengths. For so long, Joe and his dexterous artist hands had been the only one to really get lockpicking right but, thankfully, Booker had shown an interest in it and it had been what Joe had been focusing on teaching him lately.</p><p>He got through the second cuff in a matter of minutes and then moved on to her. He at least knew better than to think Nicky would stick around and wait for him to free Andy. Nicky would be out of the room as soon as he was able.</p><p>On the other hand, Nicky would likely have everything finished up by the time she was free. She wouldn’t get a chance to take out her own rage but there wouldn’t be any question of whether or not the deaths fit what they deserved just for what they did to Joe, not to mention why they’d been targeting these assholes to begin with.</p><p>While Booker had moved on to freeing Nicky, Andy went to test the door and rolled her eyes as the handle turned easily. These egotistical bastards hadn’t even locked them in, just assumed cuffs chained to the wall would be enough.</p><p>Andy turned back toward the other two and observed Nicky. He was looking past her to the door, unblinking and threatening to anyone who wasn’t one of them. Nicky had only lost control so much that he’d ended up hurting Quynh once and it had been in the first few years after they had met, when he and Joe had still been adjusting to there being more than the two of them. Even in the midst of rage, he still maintained enough calm to not forget his allies.</p><p>She stepped away from the door and toward him, reaching out and taking his face between both hands, forcing him to look at her.</p><p>“Eyes open, Nicolo di Genova. He’ll still hate it if you die helping him. And he’ll know no matter how many rooms away you are.”</p><p>Nicky looked like he was about to argue but caught himself and gave her a quick nod. She touched her forehead to his briefly as Booker worked free the last cuff and they all stood and they moved immediately to the door, taking in the layout of the room they stepped out into, weapons available, and how many people there were to deal with.</p><p>Joe was to their left, mostly kept from sight by the five surrounding him, holding him down face-down on the ground while one of them thrust into him obscenely.</p><p>Nicky was already running past Andy and Booker, snapping the neck of the one currently raping Joe before he even knew that there was any threat. Unconcerned with Nicky’s capability to handle four unprepared men, Andy turned to the small crowd of disgusting people who needed to die. She and Booker worked their way through them all efficiently and without any difficulty or incident. It was easy and while Andy wasn’t usually one to get caught up in dealing death, this was different and it hadn’t really been enough to quell her own anger for what had been done to her brother.</p><p>She turned to where Joe and Nicky were, ready to head over and get Joe out of there as quickly as possible.</p><p>Nicky had taken off his jacket and draped it over Joe, covering him as best as he could. Seeing the destroyed remains of Joe’s clothes a few feet away from him, Andy glanced over at Booker and tugged at her shirt in a silent request. He nodded and walked away to find Joe something to wear. He knew Joe’s preference on clothes and would find him something comfortable and not stained with blood.</p><p>Andy walked over toward the pair and felt any anger that had passed return as Nicky yanked at something out of her view but then dropped a blood-stained serrated knife to the side of him, Joe letting out a soft groan of pain to tell her for sure where the knife had been.</p><p>There were six other knives of different sizes and styles on the floor beside Nicky.</p><p>Andy hated that she had the thought that the knives were the kinder, less traumatizing of what they’d forced into Joe’s body.</p><p>She kneeled down on the opposite side of Joe as Nicky, knowing he would be aware of her and would be soothed by having her at his back. Joe only put those he trusted, his family, at his back. It was one of the ways the easy-going and distractable man seemed almost hyperaware. So, now, he would know she was guarding over him and he would hopefully find some comfort from that.</p><p>He was curling onto his side, Nicky holding the jacket around him as best he could as Joe gravitated toward him. Once Joe was close, his forehead pressed against Nicky’s knee, Nicky leaned down and spoke to him in their private blend of old Arabic and Genovese. Andy, of course, knew what they were saying but she had always left the language to them, understanding but never speaking. And she was the only other one to know this blended language that had become theirs because of necessity from their first years together. Booker had learned modern Italian and hadn’t learned Arabic yet so he only picked up maybe about half of what was said between them when they spoke like this.</p><p>Joe wouldn’t speak though, his silence more revealing than anything. Joe always had words, usually knew what to say. He was rarely silent in his suffering, even using words to distract from himself to those who didn’t know him well enough to catch what he was doing.</p><p>The only one who sometimes still fell for that was Booker. Then again, he hadn’t known Joe as long and both he and Nicky were deceptively complex individuals and their relationship only added another layer to figure out. It had taken Andy and Quynh plenty of time to figure those two out, to understand the differences between them alone and them together. And Booker had made the mistake of getting caught up in figuring out the relationship between the men first and so he had been missing details of them as individuals. He hadn’t really figured out that Joe only let it slip when he was struggling with something to people he believed wouldn’t be uncomfortable with it. He wouldn’t burden others with his problems, inclined as he was to protection. And he thought that it would be a burden on Booker with how he had already struggled to adjust to this undying life in ways none of the rest of them had. So Joe had so far held back from Booker even though he trusted him and Joe had always gotten the impression Booker preferred not to get involved if he didn’t have to so he didn’t share.</p><p>Booker did care, he just hadn’t quite figured out that Joe’s all-encompassing love for Nicky didn’t mean he had any less capability to care for others. Because Joe and Nicky’s love for each other was effortless, just a fact of their existence, and that allowed them plenty of effort for the relationships with others.</p><p>Booker walked up behind Andy and held out a handful of clothes to her. He kept his distance even after she took the clothes and handed them over to Nicky. He took them absently as he continued speaking to Joe in a low voice.</p><p>Joe sat up, Nicky leaning back just in time to not bump heads with Joe at his sudden movement. He grabbed the clothes from Nicky’s hands, opening the pants and slipping his legs into them with quick, jerky motions.</p><p>That was so strange to see. Joe, like Andy and Nicky, was fluid and controlled in his motions. It came from so many years of training and fighting with close-combat weapons, especially with the weapon he worked with the longest being the scimitar.</p><p>He was fighting panicking, Andy realized. He was trying to be “okay” until they were out of here and back to a safe house.</p><p>He was pulling the shirt over his head, settling it into place before he gave Nicky a quick look, which Nicky nodded to and then Joe slipped Nicky’s jacket on as well.</p><p>Seeing moments like that, exchanges like that between them were when Andy missed Quynh the most.</p><p>Joe looked over to Andy then and gave her a nod, his expression closed off in a way she had only seen a few times from him. She hesitated to move, wanting to hear his voice, feeling like if he would just say something to her then she would know that eventually he would work through this like he had before or like he had helped Nicky do when he’d been raped. She wanted to hear his abrasiveness that always came out the sharpest when on mission. She wanted to hear his joking manner that came out just about any time of any day. She wanted to see the warmth in his eyes that told her how caring of a person he was. She wanted to see his eyes light up when he saw something that inspired his urge to draw.</p><p>She leaned closer before stopping herself, especially when his gaze shifted ever so slightly. He wasn’t doubting her, trusted her as he always had, but it wasn’t enough to let him dismiss easily that the past two hours had been nothing but people touching him that he didn’t want.</p><p>She’d be waiting a long time until she got another hug from Joe and she hated that sense of loss.</p><p>But she would wait. All those things she wanted to see and hear in Joe because they were who he was would return. He would recover and hug her again and she wouldn’t have lost another one of her family.</p><p>They were taking a break until she got that hug, she decided. It was a bit more of an obscure determining factor to set so Joe wasn’t as likely to figure out that’s what she was waiting for and do it before he was really ready just so she wasn’t worrying about him. He’d done that before.</p><p>Booker would just have to deal with it since he’d been the one lately to be seeming to need something to do like taking on targets and getting involved in battles. Hell, maybe he would get the chance to figure out Nicky and Joe in the process, so win-win.</p><p>“Let’s see how many miles we can get between us and here,” she said and Joe nodded. He extended his arm out to Nicky, letting him help him to his feet. He then draped Joe’s arm around his shoulders but instead of putting his other arm around Joe’s back, he stood a little in front of Joe and let Joe grab onto his hand and use that to help stabilize him while they moved. He would have been mostly healed by now but that didn’t really mean much with this.</p><p>Andy nodded for Booker to lead the way and she fell in step behind Nicky and Joe, making sure the only thing at Joe’s back was her and her protective gaze and fury burning just beneath the surface and waiting for someone to be unleashed on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was one where I knew that I was going to write something non-con for the prompt but it ended up being one of the last ones I wrote because that's a topic I really needed to work myself up to writing. And this was as much detail as I could bring myself into putting in to the rape so... ^_^</p><p>Thank you for reading. The kudos and comments I've gotten so far for the fics I've posted has been awesome and I love every single one I get.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>